A Siblings Power
by Tewi
Summary: A oneshot that delves deeper into Hun and his good sideyes he does have one!


Okay, I figured out that I needed to write something to take my mind off of my multi-chaptered story just cause…trust me! Okay, on stealthy stories there was a post asking about Hun stories and this just really made me wanna tackle a story on Hun. Just a small one-shot, sorta fun! Hope you enjoy. And this is before Karai is the Shredder…

Disclaimer: Hello, we are on a fanfiction site! Does that not say it all? Do you really need this? Fine, if it will make you feel better: NO I do NOT own Hun (or the turtles though they do not make an appearance) or anybody else!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yeah, I do have something going on…" I pause. "No, I'm sorry I just can't…" I pause again. "I know! I know! Believe me I know! But whaddya want me to do about my job?" I do a pause a nod this time. "I don't think he'll go for it…" An exasperated sigh escapes my lips. "Yes…I'll try just for you! I promise if I can make it I will!" I do one last pause. "Okay, I love ya…hope to see you soon!" I hang up the phone and place my head in my hands.

I am currently at my apartment, provided to me by my master; the Shredder. He is kind sometimes. I never really expected him to use some of his billions in money to provide me shelter. I think there is a heart under his tough exterior. Just like me. We're a lot alike sometimes, me and him.

Like I bet our enemies, the turtles, never expected me to care about any human being. But I do. And I care a lot. Like I'm sure they know I care for my master, I would protect him with all my life. And I may not show it but I do like Karai. I'm just competing for fathers love. Yes, he is not either one of our real fathers but he took me in and now I consider him my father. I was forgotten about when Karai was first found but not anymore. She is his favorite though. In that respect I am jealous. I just want Master Shredder to recognize me a bit more.

That's probably why I'm so mean to the turtles. I mean, sure I was head of the purple dragons but that was just cause of my childhood. If I had had better parents I might have even been able to accept the turtles. But then Shredder took me in under his wing for a bit and I grew to adopt his hate for the turtles. Maybe if I had had someone like the turtles father take me in, I would have turned out different. I would have been able to change my ways. Sadly this didn't happen and I'm stuck here competing for love.

I'm getting off topic though. I have one family member I really love and would do anything for. We're related, so it's different from my master. She is my little sister. I love her with all my heart. And she's about to get married. Without dad when we were littler I used to play father. That means I should have been there to scare her boyfriend a little and make sure he treated her all right. I should have been there to question them together. I should have been there to see the first time they snuck a kiss on the porch. But because of my master I wasn't. Now don't get me wrong: I love my master but I love my sister more.

It's just the fact that he keeps me so busy with work. But my little baby sister is going to get married in three days. I haven't told Master Shredder about it. I know he'll say no. He needs me now more than ever. Karai has been sort of helping out the turtles. Making sure they get away alive. Yes I have witnessed this yet I haven't told. It could be considered tattling. I mean she is my adoptive sister. So my master needs me to make sure that the turtles at least get threatened. Karai is also doing some top secret work someplace else now. She won't be back for a while. That leaves me in second-in-command.

I get out of the swivel chair I was sitting in and pace. I think about what she said over the phone. She wants me to walk her down the isle! Since dad died…and we wouldn't be on talking terms anyway…

I've missed so much of her life since the Shredder I really should be there. I haven't seen her in years. So many years…I've lost track of how many. Well, I had, but she reminded me over the phone. Ten. Ten long sisterless years! If there is one thing in her life to be there for her it should be this day. Yet I will miss it. It's just not fair. I've gone over many possible solutions in my head to this problem. I mean, she has been riding me about it for two months now. She even pushed the wedding back and told her fiancé to wait. For me!

Sadly all my solutions have a problem. More than one in some cases but the Shredder always comes up.

I sigh in defeat. I'm supposed to be getting ready for a mission. For the Shredder of course-who else? I'm to take the purple dragons over to the west side and get some box from this important contact. The purple dragons will hide unless there is trouble. Which there will be… My master has done business with this guy before, and there is always trouble. He tries to take our money and what he owes us. Karai is always the one to get these packages from him. I'm glad that I finally get to do it! Maybe I'll get some more respect and love from my master!

I push my sister and her wedding to the back of my head. I'll deal with it later. I finish off my disguise with some black paint on my face and my black hat. I grab a couple of guns and stuff them along my waist, placing them in spots not easily spotted. I grab my keys and make my way to the dragon hide out to collect some men.

Thirty men were spared. The rest are going out to do something else with the foot. We hop in a limo provided by Shredder and in less than ten minutes we're at the designated warehouse. The purple dragons spread out and hide in the shadow. There are no ninja but they are what my master always uses to deal with this guy.

I myself stand in the open, an air of confidence surrounding me. He is five minutes late. I'm tapping my foot waiting for something when a sleek grey limo pulls up. The middle door opens and out steps a weasley looking man. His hair is greased back with what looks like five cans of hair spray. He has dull grey eyes and is wearing a stiff black suit. His tie is white, in contrast to the rest of him. His skin is ash grey. I can't help thinking "What is up with this guy? I think he needs help!" but I don't say it aloud. Out loud, so he can hear I say "You got it?" I ask in my tough, street business, I ain't gonna take no crap from you voice. I use it all the time one the red-banded turtle. It only works to rile him up but it could be worth a shot on this guy!

He smirks and hides his discomfort. Oh yeah, it definitely works on this guy. I smirk right back at him as he answers. "You got the greens?" he says with a hiss. What is this guy; a snake? Whatever he is, he doesn't scare me, but he does creep me out. I don't let it show though. I'm used to having to deal with these kinds of people.

In reply to his question I take a small black briefcase out from behind my back. I open it but never step closer. His eyes glaze over as the green twinkles at him. Pig. "Now, lemme see." I snap the briefcase shut. The guy snaps back up and his eyes grow sharp. He snaps and someone from inside the limo appears from no where. This weasel still has the door open and one leg partly in the limo. He definitely wants to make a quick getaway. The man that suddenly appears pulls out a small, rectangular box.

I smirk. It's not the right one. You can learn a lot when you hang out with ninjas. From what my master told me the thing he wants is at least twenty pounds heavy-even though it's very tiny. The guy holding the box really has no muscles at all. He is just skin and bone. Yet he holds the box with ease. His arm never drops even though I study him for five minutes. A guy with his build holding a twenty pound item…his arm will definitely drop after five minutes. "Nice box, now mind showing me the right thing?"

My face goes hard on him. The guy pales. He glares at me…it's a pretty weak glare. He gives in and snaps again, but this time the snap is accompanied by a frustrated sigh. I suppose he's tried this on Karai before but it never worked. I guess he was hoping that I was someone new and stupid. Boy is he wrong.

The guy had run back with the empty box and came back lugging one of the same size. This was definitely it. He is having trouble carrying it. I nod. "Good boy." I take a step forward and hold out the briefcase. My fingers tighten around it though. My other hand is turned up, waiting for the box. The weasel takes the box from his servant and motions for me to come closer. I know his game. I shake my head. "You want this?" I wave the money. "Then come and get it!"

I hear a small growl come from this guy as he again gives into me. He places the box over my hand, grabs the briefcase full of money and tries to run. His servant is in the limo and ready to drive. Good thing my hand had tightened around the briefcase. He jerks back, not able to get the briefcase free. He lets go of the case and whirls around; anger on his features. He still has the box.

I laugh at him. "Attack!" I roar at the same time he does. The purple dragons surge out. His men also surge out. His men remind me of the foot but they have none of their skill. They are another street gang called the vipers. A small, pathetic rival for the dragons. The dragons scream fiercely and attack with their chains and pipes and knives. The vipers scream back and run towards my gang with their assortment of weapons. Both sides have guns which they are freely using. The police are going to come soon. They meet with a clash and men from both sides fall. The vipers take more falls though. I take out a small pistol and point it at weasel.

"The box! NOW!" I scream at him. I'm guessing that Karai has never used a gun on this guy before. His eyes widen and he pales. I see a wet spot form in his pants. You'd think the wuss would have had a gun pointed at him before. I mean, he is some kind of a dealer…

He drops the box and makes for the limo. I lunge for the box and grab it; careful not to smash it in my huge hands. I shoot at the weasel; just for fun. I don't hit him though-he was never my target. I hit the window past his head though. He lets out a girly scream and ducks while he runs. I laugh uproariously and shoot and am about to shoot at the tire when my sister pops into my mind.

She was always a good kid. Even with all the troubles at home and the teasing others gave her-before I beat them up-she was a good kid. She managed to get straight A's and tried to help me with my schooling. She never skipped though she was offered. I don't know why. I guess because she wanted to be with others her age. Older people wouldn't have accepted her anymore than kids her age did. She told me it was because you don't only learn facts from school but life lessons. If you skip grades you don't have as much time for those little lessons.

She was always nice to everybody, even mom and dad. She was always nice to any animal she came in touch with. I never got why anybody would want to beat her up. And she always tried to change me. Mom and dad affected me a lot. Like I said; I joined a gang: the purple dragons. She never disowned me and eventually she gave up trying to change me. She just accepted I needed it for release. And then she moved. She went to college and moved to Rhode Island. And I never visited. She always called me whenever she could and told me what was going on in her life. Her boyfriend, college, parties she attended, her cruise, her anniversary, how her holiday went…all that stuff. I didn't tell her anything about my life though. I knew she wouldn't want to hear about how I stole something or beat someone up. And she never asked.

But anyway, there I was standing by that warehouse about to shoot out the limo tires and she popped up. "Don't you dare! What will happen to this poor man when the police come? What will happen to you when the police come? Get out of there!" and then she was gone.

I stood dumbfounded for a short moment. My sister always gave everyone a chance! I didn't even watch the limo drive away. I turned around and yelled to the purple dragons to get out of here. And not a moment too soon. Sirens were heard five seconds after I said that. The dragons, now motivated to move, hopped into the limo and off we went.

I bowed to Master Shredder and lifted up the box. "Did you open it?"

I shook my head, offended. I didn't show my hurt on my face though. "Never Master Shredder! I only received it from the dealer and didn't even think about opening it!" I replied honestly.

He nodded, believing my loyalty. He took it from my fingers and I stood up. His eyes shone as he bounced it up and down in his hands. "This is it. You did good Hun!"

I beamed at his compliment. He doesn't give compliments often; it's rare even for Karai. He turned around; the signal I should leave. I hesitated though. I had promised my sister… I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage. This is for my brave little sister I thought. Then I spoke up. I spoke kinda fast, dreading the answer. "Canigotmysis'swedding?"

He didn't even think about it. "No." it was a flat answer. Not wanting to get on his bad side so soon after arriving on his good side I left. I walked back to my apartment with my head down. I had tried. It just wasn't going to happen.

I didn't call my sister that night; not wanting to disappoint her. Instead I slept a deep troubled sleep. I tossed and turned all night imagining my baby sister's reaction. Her sadness, her frustration. What would get to me the most though would be her sympathy. When I awoke I was resolved.

I stood in line, mentally going over all that I had packed. It would do no good now if I had forgotten anything but it kept me busy.

I finally got to the front of the line. "Next!" someone called. I walked over to them and started placing my luggage up in the little slot. We went though everything and I was cleared. With only one carry on I walked over to the gate.

I sat in a tiny seat; bearing wide-eyes, and surprise at my size. I was uncomfortable in this seat and uncomfortable with the attention I was getting. I tried a friendly smile and they all turned away; pretending they had never stared.

Finally my waiting chair torture was ended as my flight was called up. With my master's money I could sit in first class; which I gladly did. They had bigger seats which was more comfortable to me.

Even with how nervous I was at surprising my sister I was tired. I had woken up extremely early for this flight and the little champagne I drank on the flight didn't help. I fell fast asleep and no one could wake me up. I supposing I snored and someone tried but when I'm out; I'm out!

The plane touched down and my stomach flipped. I had never been to Rhode Island and I hadn't seen my sister in ten years! I had a right to be nervous and I was! I was a bit jittery. I had snuck away early in the morning without telling my master. I knew I was going to be in big trouble when I got back!

I left the plane and quickly spotted my meager bit of luggage. The whole process was uneventful. That did nothing to calm my nerves though.

I walked outside the airport and a couple of blocks to a car rental place. Once again using my master's money that I was given I rented a small but sleek red convertible. I left the cover up and used a small map I had printed off to get to my sisters house. One hour later I arrived. There was only one car in the driveway. It was a small silver Honda. Definitely my sister. She never wanted anything flashy or noticeable. A Honda suited her perfectly.

Without my luggage or carry on I made my up to the thick, brown, beautifully crafted door at a snail's pace. I stood there for three minutes before I gathered up enough courage to knock. Closing my eyes and hoping this was the right place I gently knocked my fist against the wood; scared of denting it or ruining it. I heard at least three dogs bark at the sound and a girl's voice came through. "Shh, guys! Now who could that be; I'm not expecting anyone." I heard more footsteps join hers. "I got it dear!" the second pair of footsteps faded away. The knob slowly turned. The dogs had shut up. I was wringing my hand with my other hand; both sweaty. That sounded like my sweet sister's voice.

The door finally swung open, after what seemed like hours. A petite, blonde woman stared up at me with bright blue eyes. She was pale and had slim, girlish hands. A pair of slightly crooked glasses hung of her nose. Suddenly her bright red lips broke into a wide grin. "HUN?" She squealed. I nodded sheepishly. "BROTHER! YOU'RE HERE!" She jumped up at me and hugged my throat with all she was worth. She was only five' three'' but she had always been a good jumper. I'd know her anywhere. I hugged her back, careful not to squish her.

"Sarah! I missed you too!" I whispered in her ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears threatening to spill. I stood there hugging her for at least seven minutes before a guys voice broke through the silence.

"Who in the world are you?" he didn't sound scared despite my height, tattoos and haircut. Maybe the fact that I was hugging this petite little girl who was happy to see me told him I wasn't the enemy. He did sound a bit mad though. I suppose I was hugging his fiancé! He didn't know I was her brother, it was understandable.

I set Sarah down and held out my hand. "I'm Hun; Sarah's brother!" he stared at my hand for a moment and Sarah let out a childish giggle.

"What a bad hostess I am! I'm supposed to do the introductions. Sweetie this is my big brother Hun! Bro, this handsome man is my fiancé; Jared." The man relaxed when Sarah spoke up. He even blushed when she called him handsome. He was short too, but taller than Sarah at five' five". He had short, mousy, brown hair. His eyes were hazel and his face square and kind. He had a pretty good build, just the right amount of fat on him, but muscled. Not overly muscled but strong just the same. He was in a dark blue shirt and had on matching shorts.

He placed his hand in mine. "Nice to finally meet you! Sarah always talks about you!" he shook my hand enthusiastically. He probably felt better now that he knew it was a family member that had hugged his fiancé. Sarah giggled again.

"Oh no!" I said playfully in mock horror "Sarah's been talking about me!" I winked at Joe.

"Well come on in!"

The rest of the night was spent discussing how the wedding would work and what my part was. Tomorrow was the wedding. I had missed rehearsal but I should do fine they both told me. Sarah made a delicious dinner of steak and corn-on-the-cob. I was told I could sleep in the guestroom. I slept in peace, having no dreams.

I stood with my little sister. It was her wedding and she was the one calming me down! She stroked my arm, the tux tickling my skin. "Hey, come on! I'm the one getting married! You're just giving me away!" She gave a small girlish giggle afterwards. She could always manage to help me. My heart rate slowed down a bit.

"See, that's why I'm nervous! I'm giving you away to a man I've only known for a day!" I joked. She could have used the fact that that was my fault but she just dramatically rolled her eyes.

Then the time came. She smiled at me and I returned it. I offered my arm and she took it. I stood up straight and she giggled. We stepped forward at the same time and I gave her away.

I have to admit there were some tears of joy at the wedding, and I added to them. I'm not completely heartless like I said! From what I know of Joe he's a good guy and great for my little sister! I wouldn't have 'given her away' if I thought otherwise. Another thing you can learn from hanging out with ninjas is how to judge character. And he could make my sister laugh and he loved her. She loved him back and that was good enough for me!

And then the dancing started up. I just finished with Sarah and was now sitting at a table, sipping some champagne. And then a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Oh crap…" I muttered. Karai. Karai was standing right there! I didn't tattle on her and she didn't tattle on me but what was my excuse to Master Shredder going to be now? Karai had seen me!

She smiled at my exclamation. "Dance?" She offered politely. I figured she just wanted to talk. I sighed and stood up. I offered my arm.

"Sarah's your sister." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, twirling her to the music. "Master Shredder knew…" I didn't stop dancing though I was compelled to. I dipped her.

"He does? Wait…why are you here?" She smirked Karai style. A full turn was made, surprise and confusion still on my face.

"Master Shredder told me to come here after my mission. He knew that even though he told you no you would come here. He wanted me to tell you you're expected back in two days. He will forget the whole thing." The dance ended. Karai gave me one last smile and then disappeared.

The next song started up. I realized I was in the way of other's who were dancing. I went back to the table and grabbed another glass of champagne. My master had known I would come here? I wasn't going to be punished? I looked up towards the sky and grinned. Even though I wasn't exactly a good person God (who else could persuade Master Saki to be this nice?) had given me this. He had given me what I wanted most. 'Thank you' I mouthed up at the heavens.

Yes, I am Hun. I am leader of a gang and third-in-command to a not so nice man. But even I have a heart, as does my master. And even I can be thankful for small pleasures; like getting to spend a total of three and a half days with my baby sister. My baby sister; Sarah, who is now happily married. And she still calls me. Only now I tell her some about my life to. About how I sometimes play a game with Karai-unbeknownst to the Shredder. About how I saved a kitten from a tree yesterday. About how I now go to a confessional-again, Shredder doesn't know. About how I feel sorrow for the turtles. About how she opened my eyes to the good of life.

Yes, I am Hun. I am a leader of a strong gang and third-in-command to a not so nice man. But who knows…maybe someday that will change. Maybe someday I'll be Hun. The leader of a soup kitchen, and charity giver. No, I am not. And it may never happen. But if I continue on the way I am I could be. If I continue to do people small favors then maybe I will be looked upon as role model for others.

You just never know…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phew! I'm done! I had fun writing this; looking for the good side in Hun…

I'd like to know what all ya'll think! So please hit the review button and drop me a review! Thanks!


End file.
